orpheusgazefandomcom-20200214-history
The 2375 Presidential Election
The 2375 Federated States Presidential election was a major election. It was the ninth full election. Background President Axxelson had successfully lead the Federated States out of a recession during his first term and a huge increase in military spending. There had also been major cuts to regulations, social welfare and civil service jobs. The Federalist Party, still smarting from a punishing result in the 2370 election, initially rallied by former Secretary of State Boyd Darrow for their nominee. President Axxelson's polling showed him the front-runner, though not by much more than 4-5%. Candidates President Marius Axxelson (TPE) announced in 2374 that he would seek re-election. He named his former Chief of Staff, Miles Swofford Jr, as his campaign manager and set about raising huge amounts of money. He also confirmed that Vice President Kayla Attwater would remain on the ticket. The Foundation Party ruled out running against a President that they had served in coalition with and offered their endorsement to President Axxelson. The Federalist Party had a vibrant and competitive Primary contest which was initially a close contest between Boyd Darrow and former Governor Reston Groome. However after the first nine primary results, Senator Molly Hastings launched a surprise bid for the Federalist nomination and proceeded to win 3/4 of the remaining contests. She secured endorsements from both Darrow and Groome and was confirmed as the Federalist nominee ahead of the convention. She then named Senator Kalashann as her running mate. He would be the first Indirian to be a nominee on a major party ticket. The New Horizon Party, buoyed by strong senate election results in 2370 and superb fund-raising, they announced that popular Governor Elisabeth Cole would be their nominee. There polling showed that aside from the Southern Frontier, the Party had little support. Independent Senator Ichan Sleeker also announced he would seek the Presidency, running on a consensus building Independent ticket. Despite strong fund-raising, his campaign garnered little public support. The First Ballot Going into the first ballot, there had been widespread strikes across the Federated States, especially among members of the FSU in the civil Service. The President roundly condemned these actions, though did state that they were legal. Senator Hastings defended the strike action. This prompted a vicious campaign attack ad from the Axxelson campaign (technically from a PAC affiliated by the TPE) that attacker her character, going as far as to drag her name through the mud due to the failure of her marriage due to her adultery. This campaign ad was seen as incendiary but did have an impact on polling. # Axxelson / Attwater (TPE) 38% # Hastings / Kalashann (FED) 32% # Cole / Voight (NH) -9% # Sleeker / Huff (IND) -2% The Second Ballot Senator Sleeker conceded the race and called on unity but did not express an opinion on who should be President. Governor Cole made a shock endorsement of President Axxleson, calling on unity and experience over the naivette of Senator Hastings. However the NH party-faithful did not seem to take this call very seriously and most stated that they would either note vote at all or support Hastings and the Federalist Party. There was a flood of outside money raised by corporate PAC's and by a large conservative PAC that saw a huge boost to the Axxelson campaign. Going into the critical second ballot, it looked very positive for President Axxelson. # Axxelson / Attwater -49% # Hastings / Kalashann -45% # Abstained / Spoiled ballots -6% The Senate Elections The Senate elections were a much more successful story for the Federalists who were boosted by a well run campaign and the popularity of Senator Hastings among her party foot-soldiers and activists. Campaign manager Bryce Bollinger had predicted a big win for the Federalist Party and as results came in, it showed that would be the case. The TPE, who had enjoyed a record result in 2370, saw their results fall off somewhat as support on the Northern Frontier drifted away to the Foundation Party and the insurgent Nordlander campaign. They also lost support on Earth and the Core-worlds. The Foundation finished well but below the surging New Horizon Party who finished the election as the second largest Party in the Senate. The newly formed Nordlander Party got 15 Senators elected and their campaigns were well funded but very rough around the edges. Most of their candidates were ex service personnel. The New Administration The second Axxelson administration was able to take advantage of re-election with swift and slick transition. Foundation Senator Inman Hearst was named as Secretary of State and former Governor Hanna Belzen was named as Colonial Secretary. Young Foundation Party Senator Rafe Vaber became the new Prime Minister whilst former Attorney General Tilly Valane followed in the family tradition as she was appointed Director of the FSI. TPE Senator Alice de Valera was named Attorney General and TPE fund-raiser Leigh Hooper was named as Treasury Secretary to the delight of the big five. Former Secretary of State Mads Farrel, seen by most as President Axxelson's closest ally and mentor, was named as Secretary of Defense. previous: the 2370 Presidential election next: the 2380 Presidential election